Chromosome (Energy Unit)
Concept A Chromosome, though used as a metric for other quantities, is described here as a measurement unit for energy levels of a particular subject. These can consist of (but are not limited to) people, animals, plants, other organisms, mechanical/electronic devices, food, or chemicals. Unlike the time unit Chromosome, energy Chromosomes have a fixed value that do not vary from one Realm to another, or otherwise change under some condition. A standard energy Chromosome is equivalent to 48cal (calories). This means that, based on the unisexual median caloric intake of 2,212.5cal, normal humans have 46 Chromosomes. However, what most humans do not realize is that Chromosomes can be acquired, even by humans, in many more ways other than consumption of food. Sources Meditation, physical exercise, heightened blood adrenaline levels, and high sex hormones are all potent sources of Chromosome generation, as well as direct absorption from food. Because of the relation to adrenaline and sex hormones, many drugs, both legal and illegal, can and are used in the increase of Chromosome count, though the need for humans to do this is mostly nonexistent. There are examples of organisms, such as Breadmold, spending nearly all of their time meditating and otherwise gathering Chromosomes through means of spirituality, rituals, and magic. Breadmold, for example, is considered one of the most powerful creatures in the Multiverse, estimated to possess anywhere from 18,000,000 to 22,000,000 Chromosomes, though almost all of them sit dormant in his aged and physically feeble body. Forms of Energy A Chromosome, being a generic and all-purpose metric of energy levels, can be used to measure energy contained in any and all of its forms, be it chemical, potential, mechanical, thermal, or other energy radiation. However, because the measurement of energy using Chromosomes is most widely used for living creatures and other organic subjects, it is typical for Chromosomes to be used to measure chemical and potential energy. Uses in Organisms Chromosomes are used by all living creatures to perform normal tasks such as running, walking, flying, jumping, swimming, thinking, etc. Chromosomes, when harnessed properly, can be released in an organized, highly energetic manner, in examples such as rockets, bombs, and lasers. In addition to this, organisms capable of magical energy projection call upon the Chromosomal reserve of themselves or of other readily available sources to perform magic. Because of this, all powerful wizards have high Chromosome count and possess such by undergoing a brutal conditioning regimen known as Chromosome Training. Chromosome Training Chromosome Training is a process undergone by aspiring wizards and other such magically inclined organisms to enhance that organism's ability to retain Chromosomal energy, harness it more efficiently, and build up large stores of it within their body and soul. Various forms of Chromosome Training exist throughout the various folklores and communities of the Multiverse, though the Grand Chromosomal Arena is regarded and respected as the proving grounds for all such creatures. A few of the most popular and effective methods include Double-Dutch Jackblackgammon, Mechanically-Assisted Sexual Purging, and Vegan Diets of Level Six-Alpha and higher. Military Sanctioning Because of the versatile energy potential of Chromosomes, they have long been the subject of unconventional weaponry fabrication, such as in missiles armed with Chromosomal warheads. Homemade Chromosome grenades were used during the First Great Ricefieldian Uprising in Realm 0. Following the events of the uprising, inter-universal law was amended to strictly outlaw the use of Chromosomes in the direct production of military equipment such as explosives, warheads, focused energy devices (lasers), or rocket-propelled payload delivery systems (missiles). Misuse Three hundred eighty four Chromosomes (time) after the uprising, a now defunct military coup campaigning for control of Universe 1 called the Pipeworks illegally produced a TRCR (Trans-Realm Chromosomal Rocket) and fired it at Realm 19 (Bucket Realm) because of their open refusal to accept the coup. The entire Realm was completely wiped off of the map, and the loss of life totaled around 103,000 individuals.